


Defenseless

by maeraecopes, theminiummark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeraecopes/pseuds/maeraecopes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that was why he brushed it off at first; tried to not make something a big deal, if it wasn’t. No one else asked for all the extra attention that came with his life. Sidney deals with these things quietly, just like always, so that no one is inconvenienced more than they have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/gifts).



> Trigger warning: this work of fiction deals with celebrity stalking and kidnapping. Please do not read if either is a trigger for you. If there is something that needs to be tagged that has not been tagged, please let me know so I can correct it!
> 
> This work is inspired by Hazel_3017's snippet on Tumblr.

Sidney had dealt with a lot of human nature in his time. The obsession of fans and critics alike, he was used to strange requests and horrific insults. Mostly, he tried to let the bad and the weird stuff go and hold on to the good memories to take out and polish after a hard day.

Maybe that was why he brushed it off at first; tried to not make something a big deal, if it wasn’t. No one else asked for all the extra attention that came with his life. Sidney dealt with these things quietly, just like always, so that no one was inconvenienced more than they have to be.

Maybe… maybe he just thought it wouldn’t happen to him. It’s not like he was some shrinking violet. He’s a hockey player, with the bulk of the off season bolstering him up.

-

It started pretty small and innocent. The first photos and letter had come to his home in Pittsburgh during the off-season. 

Sidney sighed as he set the last duffel bag down on the tile in his kitchen. Rolling his neck along his shoulders to release the tension there, he closed the garage door and dropped his keys and the mail he picked up from Natalie on the island counter. 

Toeing off his shoes, he started to sort through his mail. He had a few bills and a birthday card from an aunt on his mom’s side that could never remember which address he used. A blank envelope with no return address caught his eye. 

Normally all of his fan mail and all other requests came to him through Pat or the Penguins front office. To receive something like this to his home address was out of the ordinary, but Sid shrugged it off as he tore the seal open with finger and pulled out the contents.

He opened the folded paper, noticing it was typed, and three photos fell onto the counter top. Ignoring them for now, he opened the paper. 

“Welcome back. I missed you.”

The bold, typed letters were all that was left of the sender. No signature or indication of who could have sent this to him.

“Well, that’s creepy.”

Sidney picked up the top photo lying among the others on the counter. This was not like a fan photo he has received or seen on the internet. This was a photo capturing him unaware, going about an everyday errand. He was walking into the grocery store. The others there on the counter were from the same trip, but from different angles and perspectives. Someone had followed him shopping, throughout the whole store, and then saved these photos. 

Now he was more than slightly creeped out; alarm raced through him, like the feeling that he was about to be checked hard into the boards at the wrong angle and he had to react now, or it could be painful.

He looked closely at the photos, narrowing his eyes to pick out any defining factors that could ping his memory of the day, to see if he could remember anything in any of his shopping trips that stood out as abnormal. 

He was jerked from his examination by his cell phone’s ring. 

“Flower, hey.” Putting the photos in the fold of the paper, Sidney turned his back to them, leaning on the counter to concentrate on his conversation.

“Yeah, I can do that. What time? See you then.” 

Tapping to the end call on his phone, he turned back to look at the seemingly innocent collection. Uneasy, Sid put everything back in the envelope. He would see Pat at the end of the week and would make sure that as his agent he was aware of this. Sidney put it from his mind and went to unpack and get ready to meet Flower for dinner.

-

The next few weeks had the letter slipping from his mind all together. Sidney was feeling the excitement of the beginning season, the nerves of the rookies and prospects, and the impatience to get back to the ebb and flow of the season.

Hockey was back. 

Sidney was checking in with all of his core player. He made the rounds to touch base and reconnect. While everyone was important, there was a member of his team he was looking forward to seeing the most.

Geno had gotten back late in the afternoon yesterday and after a quick phone call and probably close to twelve hours of sleep, he had texted Sidney earlier in the morning, inviting him over for lunch.

He and Geno changed their relationship slowly over the last season. Sidney wasn’t one to jump into anything lightly, and Geno had politics on more than one continent to consider. 

With as little pressure as possible, their relationship grew to encompass the label of lovers, but felt larger than that simple word implied. With all of the growing they had done together from that first meeting at Mario’s, it seemed like the most honest and reasonable step for them to take. Not that anyone would know it.

Because they had taken their time and let things evolve at its own pace, not many - if any - knew that things had changed. Everything between them was more than it was. Last season, with all of the injuries, had shown the breadth of what they meant to each other. 

They had agreed to spend the summer apart, and come back together focused on them as a whole, one unit in life and in work. 

Sidney missed him very much. Like a shot at goal gone wide at the crucial second, Geno not being nearby to talk to and touch was crippling. Sid was very happy that the season was starting, finally.

Pulling into the drive to Geno’s home, he allowed himself a giddy moment of nerves and excitement. A breathless giggle escaped him, leaving him grinning wide as he put the Land Rover in park and stepped out onto the pavement. The door opened as he walked up, a smug grin on Geno's face causing his eyes to squint as he leaned against the frame. 

“You worked hard this summer.”

Sidney’s grin stretched wider. “Shirts are tighter now.”

Geno’s smugness grew. “For me, I know.” 

By then, Sid was even with him, Geno’s height making him lean back a bit to tilt his head to meet his eyes. 

“I had to do something to show you what you were missing.”

Geno snorted and pulled him in by his belt loop. Leading him in over the threshold, the door was barely closed before he met Geno’s kiss, as sweet and longing as his summer had been. Sliding his hands up Geno’s back to grip his shoulders, Sid sunk into the feeling of home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Geno take another step in their relationship, and Sidney's fan does not like what he sees.

The season was passing much faster than it had in recent years, or so it seemed to Sidney. Yet, it really could go by much faster.

Thanksgiving was coming up (the real one, and only one worth celebrating. Geno had no say, as he didn’t care as long as he got to eat.), and Geno and he were planning to host it at Sidney’s house. The French Canadian contingent and a few more of their close friends were coming, not that any of them knew that Sidney was planning it with Geno. 

This was more than just dinner among friends. They planned on coming out as a couple to the few trusted among them. And it was a Big Deal. Sidney was openly freaking out about it. He went over his list of thing he had left to do and the timing his mom had outlined for him as he reached for the can opener to get started on the cranberry salad.

Geno was nervous in his own right, but he kept that to himself. It helped him to help Sid, doing anything that Sidney sent him off to do.

Right now, he rolled pastry dough out on the island counter top. Somehow he had gotten flour dusted over his right cheek bone, over his ear, and into his hair. He had a mulish look on his face, his lips twisted to the side, all bunched up as he concentrated on the rolling pin. The dough kept sticking to the pin and he kept having to start over, bunching the dough up, adding some more flour and rolling it out.

A huff of laughter escaped Sidney before he was consciously able to stop it. His great bear of a man, trying to bully the dough to his liking. Geno looked up at the sound of his laughter, lips forming a cheeky smile. 

“Is very hard work, Sid.”

Sidney crossed the kitchen to him, setting his list down as he went, reaching up to brush at the flour. The worries and nerves left him. How could he keep dwelling on them when he was faced with this man in his kitchen, willing to do some much for him? Pressing a kiss to the corner of that smile, he gestured to the dough. 

“You want my help?” 

Not that he would do any better, probably.

“I got it. I got it. You go make salad, or whatever.”

Geno shooed him away with flour covered hands, spreading it to cover the floor now, too.

Sid went, knowing this would either be the best or the worst Thanksgiving ever, but he knew he could face it if Geno was with him.

-

Everyone filled their plates and the first lull in conversation settled over the table when Sidney looked at Geno sitting to his right. Geno smiled at him, so Sid took up his spoon to gently tap his glass to get everyone’s attention. 

Clearing his throat and fiddling with his spoon still somehow in his hand, he smiled nervously at the table of familiar faces.

“I have something important I’d like to share.” He stalled, words completely deserting him. He almost would feel more comfortable if they all would simply start asking questions like a media scrum. Then he could just answer without thinking about it too hard. 

Geno nudged his ankle under the table and gave him a pat on his hand, keeping the weight of it over Sidney’s, grounding him.

His smile turned more real as he turned to look at Geno. “Most of you know that I have a preference for guys and haven’t been seeing anyone for a while. There has been a reason for that, but I waited to say anything because it wasn't just me in the relationship.” 

By now Flower was staring at their joined hands on the table, a big grin breaking out on his face. Vero stifled her giggles over her husband in her napkin.

“So, what I am getting at here is that…Geno and I are dating.”

The table broke out in pandemonium. Duper leaned around his wife to jab at Flower: “Did you know about this?”

Heads shook and smiles were all around, letting Sid know they were happy for them. He glanced back at Geno as he lifted Sid’s hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, his grin lighting his eyes.

“How did we miss it if you look at each other like that, eh?” Sid was brought out of Geno’s gaze and shoved at Tanger and dug back into the meal. 

Everything went fine. He felt lighter than he had in a while, and the laughter and warmth that his Pittsburgh family brought tonight made him feel like the room was charged with light. 

He giggled and shoved Tanger again as he started to guess when this all started and all the insinuations to go along with it.

This was the best Thanksgiving yet.

-

Their next day off was cool but clear. Sidney got ready to leave his house for some errands, and then he and Geno planned to meet up with some of Geno’s friends later in the evening for dinner and drinks. Normally he liked to get all of his errands done before his day off, so he ccould just relax. With Thanksgiving and the season ramping up, he had put things off.

Stopping in the hall to get his jacket and shoes, he paused to flip through the mail that was left by his cleaners the last time they were there. A large envelope, with no return address stood out. 

Sid was abruptly brought back to the pre-season, when a similar letter had been delivered with no return address. After handing it off to Brisson, he had completely let it slip his mind. 

His hands started shaking as his adrenaline surged. It could be nothing, but Sid really didn’t think so. It could just be a coincidence. No use getting excited.

He ripped along the envelope flap to open it up and shakily took out the contents. Huffing out a fortifying breath, he unfolded the letter and glanced first at the photos that had accompanied it.

They were of him, him and Geno, sitting at the table during Thanksgiving dinner. Geno was looking into his eyes, hand held up to his mouth, smiles lighting both of their faces.

Sid felt like cold slime had slid down his back in the rejection of some stranger taking a part of one of the best nights he had in a long time. They had no right to that moment! Feeling cheap and betrayed, Sidney gripped the letter hard, furiously reading the words. 

 

“He should not have touched you. You are too precious to let someone like him corrupt you. You will see; I am a much better choice. Stop fucking around with him. You know that he will never measure up.”

 

Sidney’s hand tightened into a fist, crumpling the paper, as the words dug into his brain. Who was this psycho? Someone, who had been spying on him, at his home, looking in on him during private moments. Moments he had thought safe, were being threatened by some fan on a power trip. And this letter moved the sender from being a passive observer, having happened into Sidney’s life, to someone stalking him, acting as a possessor of all who Sidney was.

Sid’s whole body trembled with his suppressed emotions of revulsion and fury. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Brisson’s number. 

“Hey, Pat, I need to set an emergency meeting. When can you be in Pittsburgh?” Shoving the contents hard back into their envelope, Sidney stomped through to his office. “I had another anonymous letter, and it’s escalated. I need to know what to do.” 

He yanked open one of his locking drawers to his desk, and stuffed the envelope inside. Locking the drawer, we sat down heavily in his desk chair, tipping it back to look at the ceiling as he listened to Brisson outlining their schedules over the phone. 

“Monday works. I have an optional skate and if we meet early enough, I can go straight there, but if we need more time, I can miss it.”

Hanging up after working out the particulars, Sidney stared at the locked drawer. Now that he had a plan, the fury was starting to fade, leaving a terrified helplessness that Sid couldn’t ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next:
> 
> Taylor comes to visit and Geno gets suspicious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is tense, Geno is suspicious, and Taylor is perceptive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, trigger warnings apply for stalking in this chapter.

Sidney was jumpy. He startled at the littlest things, especially if he noticed people watching him. He would be fine on minute, out with friends, and then Sid would catch a glance at someone paying them close attention, and he would close off.

Geno didn’t know what to think. He felt like they were back at the beginning of their relationship, except at that time it was he who was nervous and closed off, especially in public. It took him a long time to work out the mentality that having a relationship with another man was something he could be proud of and not have to hide.

To see Sid presenting these same types of behavior, especially when he never had before, disconcerted Geno. He definitely felt a little wrong footed when he noticed it happening, but it wasn’t happening often enough to mention it to Sid. Especially with the season getting more gritty. 

They were playing some amazing hockey. With everyone healthy, it actually felt like they were building momentum in a proactive way. They were a cohesive unit, putting up solid numbers that represented the strength they had in their players. As they were nearing Christmas, the team’s unity was stronger than ever.

Which made the behavior within the team more obvious to the other members. Everyone in the room knew when someone was having a bad day or when something good happened. Things stayed pretty insular, which is the environment that this era of the Penguins had created. Intimate and jovial, the team’s chemistry was stronger than ever. Geno felt comfortable and content. Which made it so strange that Sid was so obviously not. Most of the veterans of the team, those who had played with Sid and Geno for long enough, knew about their relationship now and were very helpful on keeping it quiet among the media and the rest of the league. It gave them something to rally around. 

It also seemed that he was not the only who noticed something a little bit off with Sid.

Kuni, Duper, and Flower hemmed Sidney in, especially whenever Geno wasn’t able to be with him. They acted like his buffer to the world and would often step in when Sid closed off around the fans. So far, he didn’t think anyone else noticed what they were doing; at least if they did, they approved. 

Sid stuck closer to home these days, hardly leaving his house for even Geno’s place. Geno simply packed an extra bag and followed Sidney around. Wherever they ended up, he was happy, as long as Sid was there. Sid, distracted as he was, didn’t notice much out of the ordinary, but he relaxed when Geno was there. The tension went out of his back and the lines around his eyes eased. Geno was all for helping in the little ways, even if Sid didn’t think the tea was the magic cure all. (Tea fixes everything, Sid, come on.)

They were getting ready to pick up Taylor at the airport, as she planned to spend Christmas with them this year. Geno could sense that Sidney's excitement, and went along with Sid’s grocery shopping trip extravaganza, in which he bought out their local Giant Eagle of all of Taylor’s favorites. This was the first time that Taylor would be visiting after they started dating. The nervous excitement bolstered them both as they got into Sid’s SUV.

Geno hoped that Taylor would help Sid with whatever was bothering him. She always could get anything out of him and Sid was always happier when she was around. Geno was just glad that he could share this time with Sid.

 

-

 

Sidney sighed nervously as he unzipped his jacket for the fourth time since they showed up in arrivals. He made sure to wear a nondescript hat, kept low over his eyes, but he was feeling a little like it wouldn’t matter, because Geno’s height made them more noticeable. But Geno would not be swayed to be left in the car. 

“No way, Sid. I miss Taylor, too. Don't hog, not only brother now.”

And Sidney couldn’t keep his fond smile back at that, because Geno always surprised him with how he could make everything seem a little bit better. 

It was hard to remember at the moment, when it felt like there were eyes all over him. There was no real reason he felt that way; he couldn't see anyone really looking at them. They signed a few autographs and took a few photos when they had first walked in, but now Pittsburgh was leaving them be. 

Except Sid still felt someone watching him.

Scratching his neck, he shoved his other hand into the front pocket of his jeans to pull out his phone to check the time. 

Only three minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. 

Geno huffed at him and his huge hand engulfed Sidney’s hand and his phone. “Her plane just landed. Patience, Sid.”

Looking up at him, Sidney smiled a little smile at him and gently took his hand and phone back. Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he tucked his index finger in the corner of Geno’s front pocket. Just having Geno’s attention made the heavy, itchy feeling of another’s gaze fade away. Moving a bit closer, Sid relaxed a bit and stared up at the arrivals screen.

He hadn’t been contemplating it long before he was jerked forward by arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind and a spill of blonde hair slipping past his ear into his peripheral vision.

“Hey, Squid.”

Sidney’s face split wide with a grin as he turned in Taylor's arms to hug her back. He tucked his nose into her hair behind her ear and relished holding his sister, still one of the best feelings in the world. 

“Hi! You ready to get out of here?” He asked her, looking over her at Geno as he graced the two of them with his smug smile. He had taken Taylor’s bag from her already, the strap crossed over his body and his hands in his front pockets. He couldn’t get them out quickly enough, though, as Taylor hug attacked him next. She threw her arms around him, bag and all, trapping his arms at his sides.

“Hey, Geno! Sorry you had to put up with this lump for so long, waiting for me.”

SId scoffed at her, shaking his head. His grin threatened to split his face in half.

“Alright, crazy, let’s go home.”

 

-

 

Settling in with Taylor slotted a missing piece into place within Sidney. Everything felt right as it should be. Taylor tagged along with him and Geno to some practices and of course came to every game at home while she was there. With a three day break, they were making the most of the time to sack out on the over-stuffed couches in Sidney’s den and smell the delicious mouth-watering smell of Christmas baking filling the house with spices and contentment. They did all of the things that they had planned before Christmas Eve, except for baking cookies and re-watching all of their favorite Christmas shows.

Taylor had a list of movies they had planned to introduce to Geno and she sent him into the den to pick one from the queue she had saved on Netflix. Sidney pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven and set them on the cooling rack. They planned to decorate them later that afternoon, but he was looking forward to sister and boyfriend snuggles. 

Slipping off the oven mitt, Sidney puttered around the kitchen for a few minutes, tidying up a bit, trying to decide if he wanted a drink or not before the movie and whether or not he should make popcorn. As he picked up a dish towel from the counter, he knocked a stack of mail onto the floor. Taylor had brought it in earlier after her run and Sid hadn't had a chance to look through it yet.

He stared down at the scattering of letters, coupons, and junk mail, shoulders bunched up and fists clenched as he spotted a now furiously familiar sight.

He had another note from the psycho fan. He had let his guard down since Taylor had arrived, and almost put it completely from his mind except for a moment when they had gone out to dinner. How could he be so stupid to think that it might be over? 

Hearing Taylor and Geno laugh out loud at something in the den, Sidney startled from his thoughts. He quickly scrambled to clean up the mail with jerking motions that showed Sidney’s emotions for what they were. He was furiously terrified again and this time it was worse than before because all he could think of was Taylor. 

Clutching the clutter of mail in the cradle of his hands, he strode into his office, throwing the pile onto his desk and all but collapsing into one of the pair of chairs facing the desk. 

He held the envelope in front of him, hands trembling as he took it in. Nothing new stood out to him. Still no return address and his own was printed on the outside with ink from a printer, not handwriting. 

Flipping it over, he tore it open and spilled the contents onto his lap. He stared down at the photo laying face up on the small collection. It was a close up of Sid’s finger tucked into Geno’s pocket at the airport when they had been waiting for Taylor’s flight to come in. He flipped over the others and saw the story of that day shown on the glossy paper. There was his smile just for Geno as he said something to distract him. There was one of the profile of Sidney’s face as he looked down at his phone. The last was a picture of all of them - Sid, Geno, and Taylor - walking back out to the car. Sidney had his head thrown back as he laughed at the banter that Geno and Taylor were tossing back and forth between them. 

Another precious moment, stolen by this asshole. 

“Fuck,” Sidney breathed out as he picked up the letter, jerking it open to read what the twisted mind of the jackass came up with. The jackass who was slowing taking pieces of Sid with every photo and word. 

 

“Look at you, beautiful. You think you are so happy, but we both know that you will never be truly happy without me. Once you're with me, your happiness will be complete. I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll get you away from there soon. You’ll be with the one who really loves you; who you really deserve.”

 

“What the fuck is this?” Sidney jumps out of his skin as he jerks around to stare, wide eyed, at Taylor. He hadn’t even heard her come into the room.

“Sid, what the hell? What is with all those pictures?” She gestured down at the collection in his lap and he gathered them up frantically as she came around the chair to stand in front of him.

“What’s going on?”

Sidney had no idea how to answer her - didn’t want to answer her. He stood, brushing past her to move around to the other side of his desk and open a random drawer to stuff the horrific - obsessive - note into it and slam it shut. He leaned forward, putting his clenched fists on the desktop, breathing deeply in an attempted to control his rapid heart beat that had picked up at the first glimpse of that fucking letter. 

“Taylor, it’s nothing.”

“Bullshit.” She scowled at him. “Bullshit, Sid, it’s not nothing. You've never lied to me before, don’t start now. What the hell?”

He breathed in through his nose and held it, feeling like he had been run over by the biggest defenseman and left sprawling on the ice. He looked up at her and stared her right in the eye. “Its nothing to worry about. I’ve got it under control.”

“Really. Under control. Sid - you are so fucked up by this your whole body is shaking.”

Now that she had pointed it out, Sidney could feel the tremors running up and down his spine. He couldn’t make them stop.

“Look, there isn’t a lot anyone can do. I’ve talked to Pat, and we have a private investigator looking into it. Its stupid. But. I do have it under control.”

Taylor stared at him, folding her arms across her chest. She searched his face, trying to comprehend what was going on here. Sidney just wanted to keep her safe and happy. Knowing all of this wasn’t going to accomplish that, so he tried to convey to her that she just let it go.

“There is obviously something more going on here that you don’t want to tell me. I’ll drop it on one condition. For now.”

“What?”

“If it gets worse, or something worse happens, you let me know, personally. I want to hear it from you. I’m your sister, Sid.”

Sidney nodded, he knew. He knew what this was costing her to give him this. What it was costing him. “I promise.”

She nodded once. “I’ll be checking in.” She stared at him some more. “I just came to get you to start the movie. Are you coming out?”

“I’ll be there in a minute. I just need a second.”

Taylor nodded again and turned, sweeping out of his office. Sid felt like all of his strength had suddenly left him and he collapsed back into his desk chair. He stared at the drawer that held his nightmare come to life. 

Taylor was right about one thing, he really didn’t have this under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Geno is now very worried and Sidney meets his fan up close and personal. Hoping to have an update by Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney gets an up-close and personal look at his stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalking and attempted kidnapping triggers in this chapter.

Sidney shored himself up mentally. The team was gearing up for their trip into western Canada and he liked to give himself a little bit of time to recenter before facing fans and media that he only saw maybe once or twice a year.

The ease that Taylor brought with her visit was wearing off. The strain of this season, not to mention the stalker, crowded back in on him. He knew that Geno had definitely picked up on his unsettled demeanor. He even noticed a few others, like Flower and Tanger, sticking closer to him. He had to get this under control and not let it affect the areas of his life he wanted safe: Geno, his family, and his team.

The stress of the more voracious fans he would be facing on this road trip wasn’t anything he hadn’t handled before, but now it just felt overwhelming. Faced with a crazy stalker fan dogging his every step, he was tense and coiled tight. Even more closed off and stiff when dealing with fans in Pittsburgh, Sid knew he was going to be sensing the threat from every meeting of eyes and hand shake.

Sidney couldn’t find his center. He felt unstable, like the cut on his skate blade wasn’t just right. It was a foreboding feeling, like something was hanging over his head, waiting to come down.

He decided to give himself a little bit of space from everything. He was at his home, packing for the trip and feeling very vulnerable. The last check in with Pat over the letters had turned up nothing. They still had no idea who this guy was or how he had gotten the information or photos that he had. Pat firmly suggested more surveillance or security, but Sidney was not comfortable with that. He already thought his unease was causing issues with the team and his relationship with Geno, he didn’t really want to add to the pressure already in place.

He told Pat that he would think about it, but with the resigned acceptance he heard in Pat’s voice proved that his agent knew him well. Unless things escalated, Sid would hope for the best case scenario: it would just go away on its own or that his investigator would turn up something they could press charges with.

As he zipped up his overnight bag and checked his suits, he tried to push everything out of his mind. Thinking positive had always helped in the past, there was no reason to stop now.

 

-

 

Arriving in Calgary was always an event. Sidney always tried to stick close with the team and used them as an excuse when he needed to get away.

The team made it to the hotel with little interruption as it was early enough in the day that not many fans (or anyone else) were out and about.

Sid collected his room key card and headed to the elevator to get settled before heading to their morning skate before the game. He caught Geno’s eye and smiled, before taking the first elevator opened to him. Geno looked like he was going to say something, but caught himself, letting Sid get in and pressing the level his room was on. Geno’s smile turned concerned and he turned to speak with Kuni about something.

Guilt prickles in his chest. He knew he had been concerning Geno with his recent behavior, and asking to spend the night alone before the trip had just added to the pile of hurt and frustration that this situation had brought. Something that had been the brightest spot in his life was being tarnished by the worry that the threat of a stalker had brought. He just wanted to keep Geno happy and safe, and he knew that he was failing in the first and shaky on the second.

He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his room and unlocked it with his card. Stepping in and allowing the door to fall closed behind him, Sidney flicked on the lights. He stilled as he took in the state of his room.

A huge bouquet of flowers took up almost the whole of the desk to the side of the room. White and yellow roses, tulips, and lilies were just a few of the flowers that made up the arrangement. A card with his name embossed with black ink was propped up next to the vase. Sidney’s pulse started to race and he cautiously stepped closer. He glanced around the room, not seeing anything else out of the ordinary.

His hand shook as he reach out and lifted the card to see inside.

 

“Hello, gorgeous. I hope you like your flowers. I wanted to make sure your home-away-from-home was inviting. This way you have something to remember me by. It just so happens that I’ll be in town for your game tonight. I can’t wait to see you in person, for you to see me, finally. Once we are together, you’ll see how right together we are. See you soon.”

 

Sidney threw the card down on the table and backed away in disgust. He can’t escape. The bad feeling he had before the trip had caught up to him and he was feeling trapped. He stared at the monstrous, twisted display of affection from someone who had no rights into anything of Sidney’s. Who thought that all of Sidney was their's for the taking.

Sidney had always been happy to share his passion for hockey with the world. It was what he was made to do. Now, he seemed like that passion was corroding away his spirit. He got angry again, furious that this nameless, faceless threat could take away what was precious to him. No more, they couldn’t have any more.

He quickly took photos of the flowers and card and sent them to Pat. He stuffed the card deep into his bag. He reached for the hotel phone and called down to the front desk to get them to remove the flowers after the team had left the hotel.

He grabbed his gear for practice and stalked from the hotel room. He would be above what they were trying to do to him. He would go out there and use these emotions, just like when he is pushed around the ice. He would play the best hockey he knew how.

 

-

 

Sidney was on fire on the ice. He used the frustration and the fury that had taken him earlier that day in his hotel room and used it to fuel his legs to pump faster and hit harder. He was reading the ice and making chances like it was the most obvious in the world. He scored twice, with two assists, closing the game with a win over the Flames 6 to 2.

The locker room was jubilant and the guys were in fine form. Plans were quickly made to go out and celebrate, the team camaraderie lifting their spirits higher.

But Sidney was tired. Now that his anger had been bled out on the ice, he was left drained and listless. He still smiled at Geno and Phil and they made bets over who could get the rookies to drink more tonight.

Flower settled next to him as he finished taking off his hockey socks, balling them up to throw into the laundry bin.

“You coming out, Sid?” Flower nudged him with his elbow, raising his eyebrows as he smiled. “You deserve it tonight. Time to celebrate a little.”

Sidney shook his head. “Not tonight. I think I’m just going to go to bed early.” Flowers eyebrows pinched together as he lost his smile. “Not like you. It’s a team night.”

“I know. I’m just really tired.” Stripping off his under-armor, he glared a little as Flower leaned away from him, like the smell was any worse for it. Flower shrugged unrepentant as he got up to go back to his stall.

“Okay, but you better tell your boy, I think he is expecting you,” was tossed back over his shoulder, causing Sid to look around the room at Geno.

Sure enough, Geno sauntered over, grin bigger than his face could hold, throwing an arm around him. “Sid! Beautiful play tonight. We celebrate with the guys. They're ready to show their appreciation.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him, leaning in. “So good, Sid. Best.”

Sid smiled, helplessly. Geno’s ridiculous good cheer could make the most stoic man grin. He leaned into him, just a little before straightening up and shaking his head. Looking down at his feet, he hung his head so he couldn’t meet Geno’s eyes.

“I don’t think I am going to go tonight.”

Geno made a grumpy sounding scoff at him. “C’mon Sid, is not night for tired. We go out with team, then maybe celebrate with me later. Have corner room, special request.” Sid looked up at that and he almost gave in. But the doubts and shaky feeling he had earlier came back with his fury now exhausted out of him. He shook his head again.

“No, I’m going to turn in early.”

Geno lost his smile at that and peered at Sidney, like Sid had been replaced by the robot many claimed him to be.

“This another thing we not talk about, you shut up about something. Not go out, go hide in hotel room?”

Sid jerked his eyes up to meet Geno’s. He looked sad and a little hurt. Sid really didn’t want to see that there, but knew he had put it there. He did his best to keep the team away from horrendous situation that his life has become, andhe was still managing to fuck it all up. Even as he opened his mouth to reply, no words came to mind to even start to explain or excuse his behavior. He just shut his mouth again and looked down.

He heard Geno blow a long breath out of his nose, as if in an attempt to gain patience. He felt his arm squeeze him tighter before letting him go. “Sid, I’m here to support you, yes? But can’t if you don’t let.” With that he got up and left the room to finish getting ready.

Sidney sighed, the weariness and the overwhelming feeling that everything good is coming to an end weighing him down, rooting him to his stall. It was a long time before he even thought to move, and by that time, everyone except for a few of the equipment staff had left. Sid finished getting ready and slowly made his way outside, calling a cab on his way.

 

-

 

When the cab pulled up to the side of the hotel, he had been hoping to avoid the crowd of fans that seemed to multiply wherever he went in Canada. It wasn’t so bad, seeing as it was quite late, but there was still enough of a gathering, that he mentally girded his loins as he got out of the cab. Tipping generously, he pulled his sharpie from his pocket and pasted on his smile.

After getting through most of the fans, he found himself clean to get to the door, so he made his way as politely as he could to slip away.

As the door closed behind him and he made his way to the stairwell, he didn’t notice a hulking figure dressed in dark clothing closing in behind him until he was halfway up the first flight of stairs. The man was huge, easily towering over Sid by six inches and at least 30 pounds. He got right into Sid’s space, making him jerk down onto the stairs as he lost his footing, turning to face the stranger. Sid couldn’t even get a sound out before the man grabbed him up, fitting a gloved hand over his mouth, the other threading through Sid’s elbows behind his back.

Sid tried to get his feet back under him, but the guy pushed him up the stairs to the level that the team’s rooms were booked. Sid tried to be hopeful, but he had no real idea who was even in the hotel at the moment. He was breathing hard, all of the adrenaline and fury that had left him wasted after the game, surging forth again.

When they stalled at the door to the stairwell, his captor looking around in caution. Sid tried to get his wits about him and take in the face of what he knew to be the stalker that had been harassing him from afar for months, because even all the way in Calvary, there was no one else this could be.

He was...average. Brown hair, narrow eyes. Sidney was expecting someone sinister, menacing. Except for his size, this guy was nothing special. If Sidney had been looking over a crowd, his eyes would have skipped right over him. Maybe that was why he was being targeted now. Had he skipped over this man during a fan event, unknowingly snubbing him into this deranged fan out for Sidney’s virtue.

The man drug Sid out into the hall, down the row of doors, hand still over his mouth. Sid made it as difficult as possible, letting his body go limp and digging his heels into the carpeting as much as his dress shoes would allow, making his captor carry his weight. They were just passing a recess that held the ice machine, when a door, two down from them, opened abruptly. Horny stepped out into the hall, looking down at his phone.

Sidney capitalized on the chance. He shoved his left elbow into the stomach of his kidnapper, clenching his right hand around the fist his left had become, using the leverage to make the blow count. The man’s breath left him and he abruptly let go, stumbling back into the recess. Sid sprinted forward three long steps and grabbed Horny moving them back toward the elevators and shouldering past a couple just stepping out of one.

“Sid, what the f-”

Sidney couldn’t really hear what else was happening as he collapsed to the floor as the doors closed, shutting out the psychotic fucker that had just tried to do who knew what to him. He felt the panic creeping up on him and his breath came faster and faster, his heart pounding so loud in his ears. He saw black spots take over his vision, helping the panic take complete hold over him until he didn’t remember anything else.

 

-

 

Sidney woke to angry conversation outside of the room he was lying in. He lay as still as he could, trying to let the world make sense again. He picked out Geno’s voice, among one of the team doctors, and knew things had gotten way out of his control. He squeezed his eyes closed and he clenched his fists in the sheets. He didn’t know what to do.

The voices had quieted down, and the door clicked open with heavy footfalls shuffling across the carpeting to the bed. Sidney made himself relax, trying to appear to be asleep. He couldn’t face anyone right now.

A sigh came from right near his head, before the bed dipped.

“I’m not know what to do. Won’t tell me anything.” Geno’s voice was rough, like he had been shouting. Sidney’s guilt swamped him. He got so caught up with what had been happening, that he kept forgetting that he had someone that cared about him, too. Someone he really didn’t want to lose, but with the way that Geno sounded now, it could be closer than he knew.

Geno’s hand closed over the back of his neck. “Love you, but can’t do anything to help. Then you pass out?” He squeezed his hand and sighed again. “I help, please let me help.”

Then Geno got up, pacing around the room a few times, before going into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Sid let his breath out shakily. Geno was right, he needed to tell him what was going on, but only after Sid made sure everything was safe. He knew Geno, and he could end up making things worse and getting himself hurt if he went after this fan. Sidney couldn’t let anything happen to Geno, even if that meant letting himself be hurt.

He would talk with Geno as soon as they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Feelings...and porn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Geno find their center again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the regular action, I give you soulfull sex. This chapter is pretty much all porn and does not have much (if any) bearing on the plot, so if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip it!

As they exited the plane in Pittsburgh, Sidney glanced around surreptitiously and snagged Geno’s sleeve as he shouldered past Sid to get out of the wind. He squinted at Sid, his eyes bleary and bloodshot from the worry that Sidney had caused last night. Sid knew he must not look much better, but seeing Geno like this made his chest feel tight and achy in all the worst ways.

He had to start distancing himself from Geno, but he wanted one night - just one - to tide him over until this was taken care of. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Geno looked even more affronted by the hesitation that was present in Sidney’s voice. He appeared sad for a moment as his eyes softened and he reeled Sidney into him to sling the arm Sid had caught to wrap tight around his shoulders.

“Always, Sid.”

They headed towards Geno’s car, Sidney leaned into him, leaching warmth and strength. It almost felt like things were back to normal. Sidney pushed all of the anxiety and furious terror that he had been carrying out of his head and imagined it flying away on the wind, at least for the night.

 

_X_  _/ \\_ _X_

 

When they arrived, Geno immediately went into mother hen mode. Embodying his bully personality, he manhandled Sid up the stairs into the master bath with instructions to shower. To Sidney's further amusement, he also started to fill the huge soaking tub, adding some calming oils to fill the air with gentle aromatics.

“Get clean, then soak.”

Sid looked at him curiously. “What are you gonna do?”

“Tea.”

And that was that. Sid watched as he walked out of the bathroom and stripped out of his shirt. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He shampooed and soaped up mechanically and in little time we has turning off the shower to step out onto the mat. Geno had returned without him noticing. He had turned the water off in the tub and was leaning against the counter dressed only in his underwear. A teapot and two cups stood on the counter next to his hip.

Geno waved him to the tub, and Sid gratefully slid into the water. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, resting his neck on the edge of the tub. He opened his eyes when the clink of porcelain signaled that the tea was ready. Geno put both of their cups down near enough to reach comfortably and he motioned Sidney to lean forward so he could get in behind him.

Geno in all of his glory was still a sight that Sid could look at for days, made only better by being able to touch. Sidney sighed as he leaned back into Geno’s chest, letting Geno's arms wrap him up and chase all of horribleness the last few days away.

They soaked for long moments, not speaking, letting their touches do all of the talking. Sidney played with Geno’s long, thick fingers, tracing the developing water wrinkles and calluses brought from all the years of their profession.

Geno nuzzled at his neck, nibbling along his jaw, snagging his earlobe, sucking it for impossible seconds into his mouth. Freeing one hand, he slid it down Sidney’s chest, over his stomach and happy trail to comb through his pubic hair and then slid slowly up the inside of his thigh. Both of their knees peaked above the water and the contrast of the warm water, the cool air, and their smoldering touches pushed their arousal in a steady climb to uncontrolled fervor.

Sidney wanted it to last. To slow things down, he reached for his tea and gulped it down. Geno chuckled softly at him, reaching for his own cup, slowly drinking the tea. Sidney stared at him. This was definitely not slowing things down. Watching Geno’s throat move as he swallowed and the heat of the steam from the bath and the tea highlighted his features in a blush.

Geno grinned at him as he finished, plucking Sid's cup from his almost nerveless fingers. He stood, stepping out of the tub and snagging the fluffy towel and drying quickly. He turned toward Sidney, reaching out his hand.

Sidney took it and slowly stood, feeling the water sluicing down his body in rivulets. Geno’s eyes were bright with pleasure as he followed the drops making their paths down Sid’s body. He held out another towel for Sidney to step into and worked on drying Sidney to his satisfaction.

He made Sid crazy, kissing his thighs as he worked the towel around his ankles and up in between his legs. Leaving a sucking mark next to his belly button and dragging his fingers up his spine. Face to face again, Sidney grabbed Geno’s face, pulling him in for a kiss, sinking into his strength and letting himself get lost in the haze of their mouths and tongues sliding together.

Pressing as close as they could, their bodies flush, erections rubbing in close, escalating the friction, causing the atmosphere to heat more from than the steam from the bath.

Geno pulled back, walking backwards to the bed in the next room, guiding Sid with him. Eyes never leaving Sid’s, he could read the desire and longing that was laid bare. Geno sat on the edge of the bed as soon as it was close enough, Sidney climbing into his lap, straddling his waist, legs folding around his back. Sidney draped his arms about Geno’s shoulders, leaning in for another kiss.

Geno’s hands were not idle. Sliding his palms up Sid’s thighs, he followed the natural course to grip and squeeze Sid’s ass. As he kneaded, he pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his entrance. Geno’s fingers dipped down to run maddening circles around the furled muscle, keeping the pressure light and teasing.

Sid groaned, head tipping back as the sensations caused a shiver of anticipation zinging up his spine. Geno nipped at his Adam’s apple as he slid a hand along the comforter and under a pillow to grab the bottle of lube stashed there. Sid moans low in his throat at the sound of the bottle being opened. He looked down to where their dicks were just lightly rubbing. He takes a hand and circles both of them, jerking them in long strokes, root to tip.

Geno had gotten busy himself, now three knuckles deep with two fingers in Sid, breathy little “ahs” falling from his mouth with every brush over his prostate.  

Geno planted his feet more firmly on the floor and slipped his fingers from Sid. He grabbed a condom and handed it to Sid to roll it over his length. Geno used his still slick fingers to spread the lube over himself, before he gathered Sid up in his arms to position his dick at Sidney’s entrance. Sid let his eyes slide closed as he was lowered onto Geno, feeling him fill him up in the most delicious ways.

Once Geno was fully seated, they take a minute to just feel each other. Their foreheads rested together and they breathed in each others air as their desire made each breath heave from their chests in sharp pants.

Sid had to move, to feel Geno moving in him. He used the considerable muscles in his thighs and ass to lift himself up and let himself fall back down into Geno’s lap, fucking himself and feeling Geno’s hands clench around his ass with every tightening of his muscle.

Geno, not one to be outdone, thrust up into Sid, meeting the roll of his hips, driving his dick faster and deeper than before. Sid timed his strokes on his cock to match the rhythm that Geno had set for them. He leaned his head against Geno’s shoulder and allowed the sensations roll through him, the stress from the last few days fell away, leaving the focus on just the two of them.

Geno’s thrusts were becoming erratic, and Sid could feel him swelling, getting ready to come. He quickened his pace, moving his hand faster to keep pace with Geno. His orgasm hit him hard, catching him unaware as he hadn’t thought he was so close. It was intense, and he tightened around Geno as he came. Geno groaned low and long and pulled Sid’s hips to meet his. There, buried as deep as he could get in SId, he shuddered out his orgasm.

As Sidney’s breath slowed down, he pulled Geno closer to him, one arm tight across his shoulders, his other hand coming up to card through his hair and cradle his head. He pulled back just enough to kiss Geno deeply, pouring all of his emotions into the meeting of their lips. Feeling Geno press back just as fervently, he knew for both of them the meeting of their bodies was just a symbol for what they hadn’t put into words.

For the moment, Sidney could truly believe everything would be all right, here in the circle of Geno’s arms. Sid held onto the moment, as they cleaned up and settled into bed. Their hands kept reaching out, laying down lingering touches that kept the closeness they had with their bodies and hearts just moments before present with both of them. When they finally are ready to sleep and they are wrapped up in each other, Sidney found sleep easily. 

It would be his last restful sleep he would get for quite some time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Sidney distances himself to protect those that he loves and Geno gets advice from Mario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence. Please read with caution.

Sidney waited for the next block of days that they had at home with optional skates and a day off to make it a relaxing home stand. He wasn’t sure how they lucked out with this scheduling, but he was grateful.

He had a goal. A goal to get this bastard out of his life. He had a plan, one that he crafted when they returned from their Western Canada road trip. And since he had a plan, he was more focused than ever before. His hockey was still streaking, his team was more stable, and most importantly, they didn’t think anything was wrong anymore.

Well, except for Geno. He was part one of Sidney’s plan. Because Sid had clammed up over what had caused him to freak out in Calgary, refusing to talk about anything that was bothering him, their relationship cooled, becoming tight with tension. Even though it was killing Sid, seeing Geno unsure and concerned, it was necessary. He needed Geno safe and the best way to do that was to create distance to himself.

The second part of his plan was to lure his stalker. Sidney knew that the only way to get this guy, was to get him in a position to get evidence of who he was so Sidney could get rid of him. At this point, he was desperate.

Sidney could feel something wasn't right. It was disconcerting, like when you come home and notice something was not where you had left it. His stalker was closing in. Sid counted on his desperation to connect with Sid to be his undoing. He planned to set up a window of time, that even someone in their right mind would know to take advantage.

Sid would be ready this time. As hockey player, he knew how to take a hit. He hoped to confront this asshole and get enough to implicate him. He had an app on his phone (some of the sports writers had the same one in interviews) ready to pick up anything that may get said. Already taken by surprise once, Sidney prepared to take home ice advantage and manage the outcome in his favor. He wasn’t running any more.

Armed with the confidence in his plan, Sidney told Geno and most of the team in the most public place he could find that he would not be at the optional skate tomorrow and would be taking a maintenance day at home. Geno’s look of concern focused in on Sid again, but he just smiled at him and walked out of Consol. He was ready. This was going to be over.

 

_/

 

Geno watched as Sidney skillfully maneuvered the attention away from himself. Ever since Calgary, he had noticed a new determination in Sid. A determination that was benefiting the team and helping them maintain the passion and momentum they have been nurturing as the season was coming to a close. But with every step towards domination and team cohesion on the ice, the more Sid withdrew personally. There was a space there that Sid was creating.

Geno was so angry when he first noticed. Why was Sid doing this? But after he watched Sid, he realized Sidney’s concern, the special care that he took with his teammates, with Mario and his family, his conversations with Taylor and with Geno himself.

Sidney had removed himself from the picture. He was suddenly not being noticed by the others around him. Not in the middle of everything, he left a lot of the decisions up to his alternates and other members of the staff he trusted. He voiced his opinions less. He spoke and moved less in the room, became a part of the background.

Geno worried. Sidney wouldn’t talk with him. Every time he tried to bring up, Sidney changed the subject. When Geno mentioned the night in Calgary, Sid turned frosty in his new found concentration of all thing but his personal life and had completely shut down that conversation.

Geno wasn’t stupid. He happened to have patience. He also knew that to have a successful relationship, he needed to exercise that patience now. Sidney was not the only one with a plan. Geno’s plan was Mario.

Geno doubted he would ever get over his intimidation of Mario. He was an amazing man, and the presence he had within the organization and the impact he had on hockey was stronger than Geno’s, and that was alone was enough to earn and keep his respect.

He also knew Sidney. If he couldn’t help Geno, no one could.

Geno knocked on Mario’s office door, walking in when he heard Mario’s invitation to enter. If Mario looked surprised to see Geno, he certainly didn’t let it show. Geno felt his English slipping away from him. He shook his head to clear it, looking at Mario in seriousness.

“I’m here to talk about Sid. Need help.”

Mario looked back at him in earnestness. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to give you the answer you’re looking for, Geno, but I’ll do my best to at least listen.”

Geno nodded, grateful. He let out a breath and started telling Mario about the last few months with Sid and the most recent experience in Calgary.  Mario’s expression became more alarmed the more he filled in their season and by the time he was finished, Geno could tell he was just as worried.

“I hate to tell you this, but this sounds like something Sid would do.”

Geno nodded. He remembered what Sid was like with the concussion. He also knew the way Sidney valued and cared for the things he loved.

“I also know that Sidney can get so caught up in his problems, he forgets that he doesn’t have to do it on his own. He is so capable of doing many things by himself, that the things that have most people running to their support, Sid pushes them away, thinking he is saving them from the trouble.”

Mario looked grim as he looked at Geno. “You have to stay with him, Geno. Don’t you let him get away.”

Geno nodded, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow back his emotions. He clutched at the chair arms, ready to get out of there and get back to Sid. Mario wasn’t finished.

“I’m going to make some calls. Most likely someone will know something. I’ll let you know, but it would still be best hearing it from Sidney.”

He looked at Geno fidgeting, smiling for the first time since Geno had walked through the door. “Go on, go get him.”

Geno smiled back, relieved, and quickly left. Mario was right. Sid needed a damn keeper.

 

 \\_

 

Sidney was just getting back home from grocery shopping when he realized he had forgotten to pick up his dry cleaning. And while normally he would just leave it for another day, this batch had his favorite suit. Sid just brought in and put away the last of the groceries before grabbing his keys and going back out to his car.

He never made it to his car. His stalker stood blocking his path, waiting for him. His hands were in his pockets, and he didn’t seem like he was going to initiate anything. Sidney kept his distance. He slid his hands into his own pocket to turn on the recording app he had programmed on his phone with his volume button.

“Can I help you?” Sid felt a little foolish asking this, as he knew that this guy was here for him. Sidney felt his muscles tighten with adrenaline as the man smiled maniacally at him and started towards him. Sidney backed up, keeping the distance between them relatively the same. He didn’t know what this guy had planned, but it couldn’t be good.

“Oh, Sidney. This was never about helping me. It’s about what I can do for you.” He pulled a large pocket knife from his jacket, flipping out the blade with his thumb. “You are too perfect for this team. For the man you keep seeing. They don’t deserve you. They can’t have you.”

Sidney scrambled back towards the house, trying to put distance between them. He’s not really sure what the guy is talking about, but he knows he has to keep himself safe. He backed through the flower bed, kicking up mulch and knocking over a planter in his haste to get away. 

Before he knew it, the man was right on top of him. The blade was swinging down towards his chest and years of reflexes honed from avoiding hits had him twisting his body so that the blade sunk into the meat of his left bicep. Sid’s hands came up to grab the at the knife, but his attacker had already corrected, pulling the knife out of Sid roughly and adjusting the grip on the knife. Before Sidney could react, he had pulled his arm back, holding Sid around the back of his neck with the other and thrust the blade into Sidney’s stomach.

Warm pain enveloped him, his legs losing their strength, pulling him to the ground. The last thing he remembered, looking up from where he had fallen, was shouting and his stalker, who had been standing over him in righteous glee, was tackled away from his view. Then Sidney was lost to the darkness.

 

 _/

 

Geno decided he wasn’t going to put it off any more. He was going to find Sid and stick to him like glue. There was something bad happening to Sidney and he wasn’t going to let him go through it alone.

He left Mario’s feeling much better for the direction he had been given. He knew Sid could be stubborn, but as he had proved in the past, it could out-stubborn Sid.

He hummed along with the radio as he turned down Sid’s street, rolling his window down to key in the code for the gate.

As he drove up the drive, he began to feel uneasy. Sid’s SUV was parked in front of the house, looking like Sid was getting ready to leave. There was no sight of him, but mulch was scattered across the walkway that stretched around to the front door and a plant was knocked out of its planter.

Geno quickly got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open. He came around the house calling for Sid, the words cutting off as his entire being froze at the scene in front of him.

A large man stood over Sid, a big hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He saw Sid jerk, as he tried to get his hands up to push of his attacker, but then crumpled to the ground.

Geno lost the world to red, as he charged the man hurting Sid and bore him down to the ground. He savored the look of surprise on this psycho’s face before he started pummeling him with his fists, as hard as he could.

The guy had recovered enough by then to start to fight back, but Geno was being spurred on by a rage he had only had felt glimpses of on the ice. He didn’t notice the blows catching him in the ribs, a blow to his kidney, his thigh. Geno aimed a huge blow to his temple and he was out cold.

Geno sat back on his heels, his anger abating as he stared down at his battered knuckles. As the haze faded, he turned, frantic, toward Sidney.

Sidney’s eyes had rolled back in his head and he was bleeding from where the knife was still stuck in him. Yanking off his jacket, Geno packed it carefully around the wound and pressed.

“Sid? You hear me? Sid?”

The panic was making it hard to remember English. He yanked out his phone to call for help, Sidney’s blood smearing across the screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Geno saved the day, but was it enough?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any medical/ hospital inconsistancies in this chapter. I am writing from my experience (it is limited) and augmented by only a little research.

Geno stared at his hands. His knuckles were bruised purple and red. He had Sidney’s blood dried in the creases of his palms. They started trembling the longer he looked at them, so he closed his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists.

“Geno?”

He looked up and met eyes with Mario, who was striding down the hospital hall to the tiny waiting room that was off to the side of the operating theater where they had wheeled Sid into two hours ago. Geno fell into the chair after providing all of the information he knew to the nurse. He already gave the answers once in the ambulance, but he couldn’t remember if it had been in English or Russian.

He let out a huge gasp of air he hadn’t realized he had been holding as Mario’s hands came down on his shoulders. They squeezed as the breath ended on a sob. “Trina and Troy are on their way. They got on a plane a few minutes ago and will be here in a few hours. Have you heard anything new?”

Geno shook his head. “Just he’s stable. Not okay, lost lot of blood.”

Mario nodded. He stepped around Geno’s legs to sit in the chair next to him. “Did you talk to the police?”

Geno nodded again. “Said was after Sid long time. Had pictures, letters. Wanted hurt Sid, kill him, too. Said he is in place can’t do anything now. Need talk to Sid - when - if -”

Mario nodded, wrapping his arm around Geno’s shoulders and squeezing. All they could do was wait.

 

\\_

 

Sid woke to a hazy world. He felt like there is a bubble of displacement around him, as everything seemed blurry and disjointed. He kept losing time between blinks, because faces and people he saw moved too fast for him to follow. Everything seemed difficult. It was hard for him to think and he just let reality go for a little while.

When he came back to reality, things were much clearer. His shoulder ached that thudded through him with each beat of his heart and his stomach lit up in a sharp pain as he pulled a quick, deep breath in through his mouth. He let out a low, wordless noise of pain on the exhale as he closed his eyes and tried to let the pain go.

“Sidney?” He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes to his mom, who had just gotten up from the bench-like couch that sat under the window.

She ran her hand through his hair, brushing it away from his forehead. Her smile was a little watery as let her eyes wander over his face. “You are finally back with us. I’m going to call the nurse, okay?”

Sid didn’t really feel up to anything right now, and talking was definitely not something he was remotely capable of because his throat felt swollen and sticky; his tongue dry and huge in his mouth. He settled for a cautious nod. His mom smiled at him again and pushed the button by the side of the bed.

Soon there was a flurry of people around him, with a doctor and two nurses coming in to check him out. From what he could follow (which wasn’t much, to be honest. Everything was feeling heavy from exhaustion, but he really, really just wanted some water) his wounds weren’t something they were worried about, as they had been shallow and clean and had avoided any major organs. He had lost a lot of blood, and that coupled with his unconsciousness and his history of concussion, put him in critical care.

It had been nine hours since he had been stabbed. Sidney felt like a week had passed.

When they finally had been left alone, his mom fed him a few ice chips. That felt like best thing to ever happen to him. With his mouth hydrated and his thirst abated, he moved the saliva around in his mouth, ready to talk. It was like he was a little stuck in his body, his attention caught on the pain he was experiencing and the weakness he never really encountered before.

“Geno?” His voice sounded like he had been screaming. Gravely and rough, he cleared his throat. “Dad?”

“Geno is with Troy, down in the cafeteria. Troy took him down there about fifteen minutes before you woke up. He was about to fall over.” His mom smiled gently at him again. “He’s been very upset. I just texted your dad to let him know you are awake. They should be up soon.”

No sooner had she finished speaking before the room door opened abruptly. Geno strode in, eyes locked on Sid’s. Sidney could see when Geno registered that he was really awake. The biggest smile Sid ever saw stretched across his face and he took two lunging steps to the bed. His big, careful hands came up to cup his face. Geno’s thumbs brushed over his cheekbones, fingers curling over his ears to weave into his hair.

He kissed him gently on the forehead, his nose, a lingering kiss on his mouth, before resting his forehead against Sidney’s. He looked into his eyes, closing them for a moment, before staring intently, seriousness focus in every feature. “Never do again, Sid. You hear?”

Sid nodded solemnly. He licked his lips, tasting Geno there. “Promise.” Geno just closed his eyes again. “Almost gone, Sid. Lose you forever. Not have made it, without you.”

Sid let out a low sound of pain. He brought his uninjured arm up to grip Geno’s shirt. “Promise, Geno.”

Geno finally nodded, pulling back a bit, looking Sid in the eyes again. “Love you.”

Sid’s smile was small and trembling. “Love you, too.” Geno smoothed his hair back down from the rumpled mess he had made it. He grabbed a chair to pull close and hold Sidney’s hand. When Sid looked around the room, remembering his parents, he found them alone. Eyes heavy with exhaustion, Sid fought the encroaching sleep to tighten his hold on Geno’s hand. “Don’t go.”

“Not worry, Sid. I’m not going anywhere until you do.”

 

_/

 

Geno stared at Sid. His color had been all washed out. They had to give him two separate transfusions to make up for the loss of blood that he had sustained. They were monitoring Sid closely, not because of the damage the knife had done to his shoulder (although both of those wounds would take time to heal) but because the circulation of oxygen to his brain had been so low, they were worried about brain damage.

The biggest threat to Sid wasn’t his stalker, but what hockey had already done to him.

Geno was having a very hard time dealing with everything. He hated feeling useless. On top of all of the emotional trauma from seeing Sid attacked, Geno was very angry with Sid.

Sidney had pushed them all away, in the process hurting Geno, his team, and himself. Geno was trying to let it go, knowing that Sid was suffering in a lot of ways right now, but when he had given his heart to Sid, he expected the same vulnerability back. Right now, he didn’t feel like they were on equal footing. He also knew that now was not the time to bring it up or try and fix it.

For one thing, they had a game in nineteen hours.

He knew the team had heard about Sid by now, as he had received texts from almost everyone. The media had to know, too, but honestly he didn’t care.

The police would be by in the morning.

There was so much to do, so much to worry about. Geno gave it up for now. He  gripped Sid’s hand tight in both of his, bowing his lanky frame over them as if to pray. He could only wait for the morning, now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Sid meets with the police, we learn more about the stalker, and Geno lays it on the line.


	8. Chapter 8

Sidney took some time to recover from having his head raised above his heart. The nurse had been in earlier, and after checking his vitals, she had raised the head of his bed to change his bandages. Even with his concussion and jaw injury, he never felt this weak. Coupled with what pain medication does to him, he was loopy and exhausted.

Which was exactly when the police decided to make their appearance.

The two detectives were middle aged and agreeable looking. They also looked worn, and the younger looking of the two was fidgety. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Sid as they pulled up chairs around his bedside.

Geno and his family had left the room when they had arrived. Geno checked with Sid twice before Sid gestured him along. Seeing the worry lining his face made Sid’s heart sit heavy in his chest. He knew he had quite a lot to make up for. He only hoped he hadn’t fucked up everything.

“Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Crosby. I’m Detective Walker and this is Detective Young. “The older of the two was obviously used to taking point. He motioned to his younger counterpart with his notebook. “We are sorry to have to interrupt while you are here, but we need to ask you a few questions about what took place at your home.”

Sidney tried to look agreeable and sanguine, hoping to keep it as short and simple as possible. “Of course, anything I can do to help.”

Detective Walker flipped open his notebook and clicked his pen. “How long did you know about your assailant?”

Sidney considered the question. “I knew that there was someone watching me since September. I didn’t know anything other than that until a few weeks ago in Calgary.”

“Tell us about Calgary. What happened?”

Sid described the encounter as much detail as he could, leaving his reaction to his assault and subsequent plan out of his accounting.

The detective kept asking probing questions and Sidney gave everything he could, but he didn’t remember everything from the attack, most of it was still hazy. “I remember him saying that he could help me. After that it’s a bit of a blur as I tried to defend myself.”

Detective Walker nodded and jotted down whatever he thought was worth taking note. Sid glanced over at Detective Young. He continued resolutely avoid eye contact with Sid, though Sid could feel him looking at him when he looked away. He had practically chewed the end of his pen flat in between taking notes.

Sidney interrupted Det. Walker telling him they had spoken to Pat and Geno. He normally wouldn’t think of being so rude, “What is going to happen to him? Do we know why he did this? Or even who the hell he is?”

The detectives exchanged glances. Finally, Detective Young took a break from his mutilating of his pen and stuttered out an explanation. “From the identification found on him at the scene, he goes by the false identity of George Thornburg, but his real name is Brandon Peterson. He had been dishonorably discharged from the Marines four years ago and kept to himself. With what we could find from his residence and personal computer, he became quite the hockey fan. Claiming several times across fan websites: ‘it had saved his life.’ He is most definitely suffering from PTSD, which isn't an excuse for what he has done, it does provide some explanation.”

Detective Young looked down at his lap, visibly unnerved. “He stated on his private blog that his mission was to you, to repay what you had given him back: a purpose. In his twisted psyche, none of that was possible any longer. He planned to kill you and follow with taking his own life.”

Sidney stared at the young officer. He knew the man was disturbed and he'd heard of cases were some stalkers become violent to this degree. But how far gone would someone have to be to kill someone thinking they were protecting them?

He shook his head to clear it. “What happens next?”

Det. Walker closed his notebook with a snap, sliding his pen into the inner pocket of his jacket. “He has already been charged with attempted murder, aggravated assault, and trespassing. No doubt he will plead guilty by insanity. He is being held without bail, but the initial hearing has not been set yet. You will be called to testify at some point, but for now you should focus on your recovery. The city still needs you.”

With that he shook Sid’s hand with a smile and made his way to the door.

Det. Young stood nervously in front of Sid. Sidney could feel the heavy exhaustion pulling at his eyes, the pain of his injuries reminding him of their existence. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with whatever hang up this guy had, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Sidney startled as a hand is thrust under his nose. He cautiously reaches up to shake the trembling hand. “Getwellsoonyou’rethebestplayeronthepenguinscanihaveyourautograph?” Came rushing out of Det. Young’s mouth in a torrent of words.

Sid looked on bemused. “Sure.” The detective thrust his notebook at Sid, along with his mangled pen, which he yanked back, face turning red. He turned frantically to his partner, “Steve?! Gimme your pen!”

Det. Walker was failing to hold in a laugh at the door. He brought over his pen and clapped his hand on Det. Young’s shoulder as he handed it to Sid. “Jon would not stop talking on the way over; I think he broke down your play better than the radio.” His eyes twinkled in amusement as Sidney signed the notebook and handed everything back to the two men.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Crosby. We’ll get this wrapped up for you.” The earnestness in Det. Young’s face made up for his awkward behavior and went a long way to easing Sid’s mind. He couldn’t help but appreciate the guy.

“Thanks for what you do, as well. Not just for me, but for Pittsburgh.”

He shook both of their hands again, and as they opened the door to the hall, Geno came striding back in to settle in at the chair.

Sidney’s mood sank again as he found a look on Geno’s face that he couldn’t really place. He opened his mouth to start the conversation that he was dreading, but all that came out was a yawn that overtook his whole face.

“Sorry, Geno. You alright?”

Geno shook his head, taking Sid’s hand in both of his own, bringing it up to his face to kiss. He rested his elbows on the bed, cradling their hands up to his cheek as he regarded Sid with a sad and open look. “Sleep, Sid. We talk later. You all talked out. I’m not going anywhere. “

And just like that, Sid found his eyelids falling heavy over his eyes and he was pulled into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: the discussion and recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

Having a catheter removed was the worst fucking thing he had ever experienced. He could totally handle hockey related injuries. The concussion was tortuous, but having something that was once up your dick removed at a glacial pace is a brand of torture he never, ever wanted to experience again.

All this to go home. In order to be discharged, he needed to be able to have waste pass successfully. Hence the torture. He should be able to work on sitting unaided and eating solids, now that he could use the bathroom on his own.

The hospital’s idea of solids were also part of the agony. Sidney never wanted to go back to eating foods that can be served through a straw. But every time Sid would go to open his mouth and voice his complaints, Geno got this deep look of disappointment on his face. He just couldn’t deal with that right now. Things between them were strained, mainly because they were both putting off the conversation they needed to have.

Sidney was always good at dealing with things himself. He had been on his own in a lot of ways for a long time that it was always easier to deal with things on his own. As had already been told to him by Taylor and his Mom, in this case it was not just his decision.

Taylor in particular vocally displayed her disappointment in him. She reminded him of his promise to her and verbally flayed him when he said he thought it hadn’t been that bad.

“That bad?! That bad?! Sid,   _he had literally man-handled you_ , and you say it was not that bad?!” The speakers on his iPad couldn’t contain the outrage in her voice and he winced as he saw her get up to walk away from the screen to the other side of her dorm room to calm down.

She let out a huge sigh and turned back around to pick up her laptop and curl up around it on her bed.

“You could have been gone, and no one would have known, Sid.” Her eyes were huge in her face as they filled with tears. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to cover her emotions. "You almost did die. If it wasn't for Geno -  _Sid."_

Sid had felt an overwhelming amount of guilt that flared along with the pain in his abdomen. “Right now, all I can do is apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise, and I’m sorry it came to this when I could have done something else. I have a lot to make up for. More than just me ended up hurt, and I’m sorry for that, too.”

He stared at her face for a long time after that as she composed herself and wiped the tears away. “i’m not really mad at you, anymore. I’m still just scared, I think.”

He nodded at her. “I know. I’m sorry.”

At that, she let out a huff of a laugh, quirking a smile at him. “Stop saying it or its going to loose its meaning. I know you’re sorry. Now you are just going to have to make up for it. “

He smiled back at her, looking up as Geno had walked back in the room. “I know, you just say the word.”

They ended the connection a few minutes later, leaving Sid and Geno to sit in the tense silence that had grown to exist between them. Every time Sid tried to talk to him, though, his words got caught in his throat. Anything that did make it into audible words were innocuous or dealing with his recovery. Geno seemed to want to wait him out, avoiding anything unpleasant.

Now he was almost ready to go home. And he didn’t know if Geno was coming with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tiny chapter! I wanted to give you an update while I am working on the ending and the epilogue. I promise it will be worth it!


	10. Chapter 10

Their arrival home was uneventful. Sidney’s parents stayed in town for a week to make sure that he was settled and could move about his home without too much of a strain. His mother, who was very used to hockey related injuries, took everything in stride. The Pens medical staff had met with the hospital’s recommended rehabilitation team and created a program to help him get back into playing shape.

Even with all of their optimism, playing shape would not come for quite some time. His abdominal muscles were severed deeply by the stabbing, and he would have to wait for the muscle to heal before he could lift anything above 10 pounds, let alone any more strenuous workouts. This alone could take at least 3 weeks to heal, with the added time needed to build up his strength and start taking hits on the ice. His doctors kept reminding him that his body experienced a lot of trauma and needed time to heal and regroup.

Then there was the injury to his shoulder. They were keeping a close eye on it as it healed. The knife had twisted in the wound, causing superficial, but painful tearing in his muscles and ligaments. They already performed a surgery to correct the damage, but the area affected was responsible for a lot of his movements, so his right arm had been immobilized for the time being to allow as much healing as possible.

Sidney was grateful that the damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but he definitely was not happy at the time line for his return. Six months, on the outside. He knew he needed to be patient with his body, and he knew the consequences of rushing healing and doing too much, too soon, but...there went his season and the hope he had at completing another healthy 82 games.

But Sidney focused on the pain of recovery to take his mind off the most hurtful part of his convalescence. Geno wasn’t talking to him. Hell, he wasn’t even present in his life. The most difficult part of it all, Sid felt he had no right to even ask to see him. He tried to bring up in while in the hospital, getting more and more blunt at every turn, only to be gently dissuaded to outright ignored.

Sid finally pleaded, with desperation in every part of him, for Geno’s forgiveness.

“Geno, I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say or do to make this right with us, but I’m sorry.”

Sid reached out to him, grasping his sleeve and tugging gently to bring Geno’s eyes up to meet his.

“What can I do? I know I messed up and got myself hurt. I know I hurt you. What do you want me to do, Gono?”

Geno had stared at him, face drawn in regret. He gently pulled his sleeve free and rose to his feet to pace over to the window. His face lost the regret as he stared out the window, his jaw clenching as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sid looked on as Geno drew away from him. He knew the longer that they let this go, it would fester. He just didn’t realize that he had such a cause to worry. He didn’t know if he had hope to even continue on with the relationship that they had built. Now that everything was out in the open, his intention to keep everyone safe and away had damaged so many relationships. He was trying to make it right, but there was nothing more he could do if Geno didn’t want his attempt of righting things between them.

Geno closed his eyes and shook his head, still facing the window. Sidney watched his profile, taking in what he could, leaving what he had all out there.

“No, Sid. Not now. We talk when you are better.” With that, he took one last long look at Sid and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Sid had to catch his breath at the sharp, squeeze in his chest. So that was that, then. He put on his happy face for his parents and made feeble excuses when they asked after Geno. He distracted them with the doctor’s recommendations for rehab and discussing the plans for Sidney’s recovery at home.

It was now two weeks since he had seen Geno and a week at home by himself. Not that he had been alone the entire time. The whole team and most of the staff dropped by at one time or another to see for themselves how his recovery was going and to check in on him.

Duper and Flower were the serial visitors; Flower stayed for two days, distracting and entertaining. The nights were the worst. Not having enough to do during the day besides resting and short walks was not tiring him out enough to sleep easily. Added in the lingering soreness and discomfort from his injuries, it left him a lot of time to think.

All he could think about was Geno. He was caught in the downward spiral of what he could have done to handle everything better. What is it that they say? Hindsight is 20/20. He could see clearly what he should have said and done differently, but there is nothing that he could do now.

 

_/ _/

 

Geno was unprepared for the media surrounding Sid’s attack. He knew there would be a shitstorm of coverage and fallout from what happened; he had simply underestimated the extent it would implicate him.

He spent every moment that was not a mandatory practice or game at the hospital with Sid. Coupled with the fact that he had stopped the attack and rescued Sid, the media was agog over him and their relationship. There were many comments remarking on his closeness with Sid and how much time he was spending away from the organization when this was the time they needed him most.

While the praises for his timing were great, the fact that the team had not won since Sid had been injured was not helping.

Geno still hurt from Sid’s silence of keeping something so vital from him. While rationally, Geno knew Sid. He knew that he had not done it to hurt Geno, but to keep him safe from harm. It only made Geno ache worse. He felt that Sidney did not trust him to help Sid or protect himself. Sid was very used to just handling the situation, but he forgot that Geno was not a part of the situation to be handled.

Geno was not getting through those thoughts. Even as he was with Sid in the hospital and he sat through Sid’s increasingly desperate apologies and attempts to reconcile, he could not move past the hurt he was stuck in.

The obvious love coming from Sid only made it worse. Geno still loved Sid, so very much. Which is why he could not let this go, but at the last pleading apology from Sid, he had to leave and get his head on straight.

Sidney was too valuable to him to end what they had, but there had to be something they could build on and make stronger. To do that, they would need to have to talk. Geno wasn’t ready, so he retreated.

Two weeks later, he was ready.

 

\\_ \\_

 

Sidney startled out of his nap. He had gotten himself in a really strange position on the couch. The click of the front door that brought him out of his doze was followed by a shuffle of footsteps into the den.

Geno peered over the side of the couch and his face lit up in glee. “Stuck, Sid?”

Sidney just stared at him, drinking him in. He honestly had been trying to tamp down on the hope that he would see Geno before the end of the season.

Geno’s smile dimmed and he moved around the couch to help Sidney sit up. Sid rolled his neck to stretch out the kinks and looked over to Geno as he sat down beside him.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Sid.” Geno spoke softly as his face turned serious. “Now time to talk, I think.”

Sid looked at Geno’s face for a long minute. He noted the serious slant to his lips, and the little furrow between his brows. He took in his soft, comfortable looking clothes and the open way he held himself.

Geno was here. He wanted to talk. The only thing that Sidney could give him was this talk. And he would give anything to keep Geno with him.

He nodded, pursing his lips.

“Alright. Let’s talk.”

Geno swallowed and looked down at his hands. “I’m need you to listen, no talk, okay?”

Sidney nodded and let out a soft, “Okay.”

Nodding Geno looked up, but didn’t look at Sid in the face, but watched his hands or flitted over the shoulder brace and sling as he started to talk.

“Sid, I’m know you are sorry, but I was really hurt. Feel like not trust me, with you or me. Like, I’m know you not want hurt, but still here. Had to think about, a long time, before I could talk to you.”

Sid now looked down. His shoulder twinged as he clenched his fists in the blanket over his lap and his body tensed. Sid hadn’t thought about it like that. That Geno would be hurt for not sharing in the burden.

“You not have to carry everything. I’m here. Help you with team, yes? Can help with other things, too.”

Sid nodded. He knew that, rationally. At the time, he just wanted to make everything go away. He didn’t want to be a burden. He opened his mouth to reply, looking up at Geno, but stopped at the look on Geno’s face. He was looking at Sid’s face now, eyes intense.

“Only way this work, Sid. You have to share everything. Not love with no trust. No secrets. Have to trust me to help, be here even if can’t. ”

Sidney looked down at his hands again. This was it. He hadn’t realized what he had really done to their relationship. Geno was right. He was a smart man and he knew people, knew Sid. Sidney wanted Geno. He had never really been allowed to really lean on someone the way that Geno was asking him to. Sure, he had support from his parents, from Mario, but there were always parts of himself that he had to hold back or carry on his own.

“I promise to try, Geno. I don’t know that it will happen right away, but you are worth more to me than anything that I could keep to myself.” Sidney took a deep breath and looked up into Geno’s eyes. “You are worth all of the work that I need to do to keep you in my life, if you still want me.”

Geno smiled at him, reaching out tentatively to draw him to his side in a soft hug. “I’m always want, Sid. I think about, not having. Not good. We best.”

Sid huffed out a laugh into Geno’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. We’re the best together.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I decided not to do an epilogue, due to trying to write one and it not feeling right. There may be future updates to this work up on my Tumblr. Thank you to all my readers for following along and leaving kudos and comments; you guys are the best! I am hoping to have the epilogue finished by Tuesday, so stay tuned.
> 
> Stop by My [Tumblr](http://theminiummark.tumblr.com/)  
> if you want to say hi or see what I am working on next.


End file.
